Red String: Worlds Appart
by Mudcat
Summary: Two girls, bound by the red string of fate, are seperated for ten years by a cruel plot. When they meet again for the first time will they be able to overcome harsh conditions and opposal to find love together?
1. Chapter 1

[Red String: Worlds Appart]

A Mahou Magister Sensei Negima fanfiction.  
-Disclaimer-

This is a Love Hina crossover, if your'e offended by that stop reading. (This also poccesses mild language, suggestive themes, slight nudity, shoujo-ai content, Japanese honorifics, ocs and oocs just so your'e warned). Love Hina and Negima were both created by Akamatsu-Sensei and owned by their copyright holders. I own nothing in this fanfiction except whatever original characters that are in it and the situation. I've also made no money in the making of this fic, so please don't sue me. Please enjoy the story.

Original Manga: Ken Akamatsu Original Fanfic: Me

[Chapter 1]

Ten years ago:

In Kyoto there was a girl, she was a beautiful child. With her little pink kimono on and her waist long, black, silken hair and porcelin white skin she looked every inch the princess. This was Konoka Konoe, heiress to the Konoe familly and she really was a princess though she did not yet know the extent of her powers both magical and polictical.

Right now she did not care about any of that, right now she was crying into the folds of a hakama being worn by a tall and regal looking woman. Apart from her traditional garb she also had an insanely long katana at her side. Most the time the woman would be described as 'intense' or perhaps 'scary' even by her mentors, but right now as she comforted the crying girl Tsuroko Aoyama could now be best described as 'tender'.

Tsuroko continuosly stroked Konoka's head, holding the child close to her and humming a soft lullaby. Her heart went out to the girl for Konoka's heart was breaking and the princess did not know why and if her grandfather had his way she never would.

If there was any consolation it was because the Magister Nagi asured her that one day she would be whole again, though that could be years into the future and there would most definately be resistance and hardship along the way. The Shinmei Ryu master was confident, however, that Konoka would endure. She held a strength that Tsuroko knew that many did not suspect.

Eventually Konoka stoped crying, having falling asleep in Tsuroko's lap. They stayed like that for several minutes, with Tsuroko stroking Konoka's hair and humming her lullaby. Than suddenly she became silent and looked away from the fitfully sleeping girl. Her gaze fell suddenly upon Konoemon Konoe, and a sword wouldv'e been far gentler than the look she was favoring him at that moment.

Konoemon couldn't meet her gaze for long. Had Tsuroko been in a more charitible mood she would say it was because of guilt that made him look away, however she was not in a charitible mood. She knew his inability to meet her stare was from his lack of strength. The Magister left the room as silently as he entered, perhaps to spin more plans.

He would undoubtibly try to keep Tsuroko out of Konoka's life as much as possible, knowing full well that she did not approve of his interference. _'Let him try, all his meddling in her life will be to no avail,'_ Tsuroko thought to herself, stroking Konoka's hair and humming again.

Someday Konoka would be whole again...

Meanwhile, across the world in England there was another girl. She too was beautiful, except in a different, wholly exotic way. This girl was swallowed up in a set of robes that were several sizes to big for her and had short-croped, raven black hair that was tied to one side of her hair in a ponytail and she had pale skin though she was not fragile looking. Her face was mared by red rims arround her eyes, indicating that she been crying very hard recently. Her name was Setsuna Sakurazaki

Right now, though, she was grasping onto the robes of the man she was with, gasping at the sights arround her.

They were in a clearing that had a thick, perpetual mist and looming out of that mist was a set of large stones that was jutting out of the ground in a series of circles. With its layout the site couldv'e been easily have been mistaken for Stonehenge except this place was larger, more intact, and in its center was a large pinacle-like rock.

It was an awe inspiring site to be sure, even for the grief striken girl. Even the man she was with had a hard time not gawking at the majesty and sheer enormity of it. The man himself was wearing robes similar to the ones that Setsuna was, though his fit better and he also wore an enormous pack on his back with a shinai straped to it. The man himself was tall and had jet-black hair and brown eyes on his kind face. His name was Hajime and up until a few days ago he was a repesentitve of the Shinmei Ryu.

He tore his piercing gaze away from his surroundings and the people arround him to look down at the girl beside him. Despite the wonderment in her eyes Hajime could tell she would still hurting and that it was only a matter of time until the tears would return again. She would hurt for a long time and never know why and it it tore at Hajime's own heart.

"She will be whole again, Hajime-san." The swordsman looked over his shoulder to cast his gaze at the man standing slightly behind him and Setsuna. He was not as tall as Hajime but still had a very commanding presence. He too wore robes like everyone else in the clearing except he wore his hood pulled up over his head, obscuring his face though strands of his red hair still stuck out. Hajime did not blaime him, Nagi Springfield was an extremely famous mage, prone to cause all sorts of commotion whenever he got reconized.

He motioned at the pinacle rock with his staff, which was so distinctive with its ligthening shape and the tattered bandages tied on as if to function as a makeshift grip Hajime was surprised no one reckonized it. "This will not be enough, she will be whole again."

Nagi could not speak any plainer, not with Setsuna present; even if she was not paying attention to the two men. He didn't have to, Hajime understood perfectly well. The day would come when Setsuna was wholle again though it would take years. And Hajime swore that he would train her until that day came, train her so that she would b ready to face what would come.

"Its quite amrible what youv'e given up to stand by her side."

"That is nothing next to what she gave up."

Nagi nodded in agreement, than left Hajime and Setsuna. Hajime did not know it but he would not see the Thousand Master again for several years.

Suddenly there was a stillness in the air and than the stones in the clearing gave of a magical light that light up the night, like the dawning of a new day. Magical particles danced lazily in the air not unlike dust motes and then all that magical light gathered onto the point of the pinacle and shot high into the heavens.

The clearing was now empty...

Years past on by and the two girls, two worlds appart, grew up in very different circumstances in very different places. Time managed to heal their wounds bit by bit as they lived, learned, laughed, made friends. But there were always those half-remembered dreams, moments in which they would stare off into the distance not knowing why, times which they would turn to say something to that other person who was not there... ten years passed on by and that hole never healed.

And now the time had come, they would be whole again...

Present day:

Within Evangline's stronghold of castle Leben Schuld there was yet another party going on. Once again the British Culture Research Club (otherwise known as Ala Alba, or White Wings) had invaded the vampire's lair, causing a chaotic raucous. This time she said nothing to them, knowing that soon they would be leaving for England to search for the where abouts of the long missing Nagi Springfield. It would likely be a long journey and a dangerous one too, despite her reasurances to the contrary earlier. It would be foolish not to expect otherwise, but she had to say something to convince the uncooperative Chisame Hasegawa to go with the group as well.

The hacker girl did not know it but she had Evangaline's respect. While Chisame wasn't an experianced warrior like Kaede Nagase or a magical powerhouse like Negi Springfield, she had a level head and a very grounded view on life. With so many romantics on the team they would need someone like her to keep them ancored and on track. It was just that because she had yet to encounter any real hardships in life that she had a slight cowardly streak.

A little adventure into the magical world, far from the famialliar comforts of life, and Chisame would be better for it; Evangaline felt.

Evangaline decided to take a page out of Chisame's book and cut out of the party early and let the girls to it, not being one for parties herself; with a bottle of sake in hand that the vampire somehow managed to secure from her classmates. The vampire muttered a few unflattering remarks about 'stupid classmates' before realizing where here feet were taking her. She was headed towards the aviary, perhaps the only part of the castle that the other girls haven't really explored despite how larger than life it was.

Briefly Evangaline wondered why she was headed there when she remember thinking that she hadn't seen the Konoe heiress at the party. The vampire realized too late that she was acting worried over the healer again, not that she was worried about being called out for it. She had been charged with Konoka's magical training, so it was her perogitive to worry over her. Besides, everyone in class was worried about her, it was very hard not to be.

The healer had been acting very strangely as of late, causing even her ninja protector to worry. Lately she had been staring off into the distance more often than she usually did, an unreadible expression on her usually cheerful face. There were other things as well, and it was all very mysterious to most of her class mates. Evangaline herself did not know the whole story, but knew enough to understand what was going on.

When she came to the aviary she found Konoka where Evangaline expected her to be. The healer was sitting in one of the many great windows set into the wall, leaning against the masonary work. There was, of course, no glass in the windows so that the birds of the resort could go in and out of the aviary unimpeded. Only a large grate would be keeping her from falling to her death if she gotten careless.

She was apparently alone, but Evangaline's heightened senses could pick out the resident ninja who was perched outside the window. Kaede was dedicated to protecting her, but was sensitive enough to respect Konoka's privacy.

With her left arm outstretched Konoka had a bird perched on her hand. It was, of all things, a crow. The healer was smilling at the bird without actually 'seeing' it. It might be that she didn't know the full details, but Evalaine had lived hundreds of years and experianced a great deal. So she knew enough, _'The old man really has no idea what he's dealing with,'_ Evangaline thought to herself...

[End Chapter 1]


	2. Chapter 2

Red String: Worlds Apart

A Love Hina/Negima Fanfic

[Disclaimer]

Good grief this is so irritating, this chapter must've taken at least 5 or 6 attempts to start and finish. In between viruses, moving, computer crashes and job searching I'm surprised it got done at all, but here it is, the second chapter of this story. However before I go any further I feel I should thank all who have read and gave me the feedback, it's much appreciated. I hope ya'll continue to read and enjoy the tale, also please continue with the feedback.

Now this really should go without saying but I _don't_ own either Love Hina or Negima, or their associated characters. Neither am I making any money off of the production of this story, so please don't sue me. This story possess Crossovers, ooc behavior, oc, Shoujo-ai content, AU circumstances, nudity, mild language, violence and maybe a fish or two… you have been warned

[Chapter Two]

Konoka was coughing, unable to properly breathe or even see for all the dust that had risen into the air. "Negi-kun! Asuna! Kaede-chan!" she shouted out to her friends, worried for their safety. The dust began to clear and Konoka could now see clearly enough to make out the kneeling figure of Negi, who had his staff at his feet. "Negi-kun!" Konoka shouted, relieved.

She ran to the child teacher but when she reached his side her breath caught in her throat. The boy had been impaled through the chest with a stone spear and, even worse, had been petrified. "Negi-kun!" she cried out, shedding tears

And then came the voice. "You thought to help with your pitiful power as it is? Don't make me laugh." Konoka recognized that cold, emotionless voice. And out of the dust strode Fate Avernicus, causing a ball of ice to form in the pit of her stomach. The dust cleared away and Konoka could now make out the rest of her friends, from the other members of the Ala Alba to the foolish classmates that had tagged along to the Mundus Magicka.

They were all, each one of them, petrified. Even the tall ninja that had sworn to lay her life on the line for Konoka. Kaede was standing tall, her incredibly huge shuriken laying on her back in one hand and a kunai in the other. Standing near her, Fate made a simple gesture and Kaede was reduced to dust at his feet. And with that Fate began moving towards Konoka, her friends crumpling to dust as he passed them by. "You can't help them, you can't protect them," he said, reducing each of her friends to dust. Konoka was frozen in place out of sheer terror.

Fate was going to capture her again, just like he did in the Kyoto field trip and this time Evangeline would not be coming to save the day at the last minute. This time she was, quite literally, a world away.

The pale, white haired youth came to a stop at the kneeling Negi. "Wishing to protect and bringing such a pathetic power to the task… you should have been contented to be protected instead princess," Fate said, leveling a contemptuous glare at Konoka.

And with that he made the gesture again and than Negi crumpled to dust just like the others. As the dust that had been Negi began drifting to the ground leisurely in a cloud Fate started to reach for Konoka. "No!" the healer shouted, backing up with her hands. Fate Avernicus grasped her wrists roughly.

"Noooooooooo!"

Next thing Konoka knew she was sitting up; flinging aside a blanket that had been covering her. "Wha… where am I?" she said, coming to her senses as the dream faded away. She wasn't at the gate port, that much she knew and (thankfully) Fate Avernicus was nowhere to be seen. Beyond that all she knew was in a cave… and she was not alone.

The only other person there was a tall man, wearing what appeared to be a blue hakama on. He had a shock of short-cropped, jet black hair and a kind look to his thin face… and Konoka could not place it but she just _knew_ she had seen his face somewhere before.

"You're awake," the man said, not looking up from what he was doing, which seemed to be setting up a fire.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I am. I hurt all over. And I'm thirsty."

"That makes sense," the man got up from his position, a clay misshapen bowl in his right hand that was full to the brim of water. "Here, drink slowly, but drink all of it."

Konoka did as she told though the medical mix that the water was laced with almost made her gag.

"Sorry about that, but it's necessary."

"It's no problem, but couldn't I just use my healing magic to get better?"

"That would do you no good, I'm afraid. The desert is riddled with ferrous metals, so magic is nullified here." the man replied, taking back the bowl. Konoka sighed deeply, "Eva-chan warned us there would be times where we couldn't use magic. So… how long have I been unconscious?"

"You arrived here five days ago and you quite literally landed in my student's lap when you did." the man explained, clearly amused. "You have been unconscious ever sense. My student is out right now gathering some more water and food. You should rest up till then and if you feel up to it join us, maybe you can even tell us your story."

But it was pointless to say anymore, for Konoka had already fallen sound asleep. The man glanced down at her kindly, glad that the girl would be all right. It would have been bad if she had not made it, very bad. Breathing a sigh of relief the man sat up and grasped at something that fluttered past his right ear. Suddenly a red, fluttering, ethereal string became visible in his hand.

The kabblah was still in place, than, undiminished despite the circumstances. "Good… I've been waiting for you to come for a long time. Please, ojou-sama, hear my selfish request and make my student whole again… make both of yourselves whole again."

…..

Far east of the desert where Konoka had arrived, on an entirely different continent and in totally different climates where two girls. One was Konoka's best friend and roommate at Mahora, Asuna. And the other was the tall ninja, Kaede. The jungle they were in was sweltering hot, something Asuna was finding torturous despite the hellish training that she had went through in Evangeline's resort.

And the worst part was that it was so hot that it was draining her strength and stamina at an alarming rate, making it pretty much impossible to use her tanaka technique to offset the discomfort. And she was pretty sure she looked like quite the mess… Kaede, however, didn't even have so much as a hair out of place and if she was feeling any discomfort at all than it was not showing.

Not in her stride, not in her face… the ninja was a regular machine. Though, to be honest, it could have been simply because of how worried she was in the absence of Konoka. Kaede, though she could usually be could be said to be friendly towards everyone, was an exceptionally close friend to Konoka. She was almost like a sister most said, especially after the field trip to Kyoto. There she admitted that she had been recruited by the shinmei ryu at a young age to Konoka after shingle handedly cut a swath of destruction through an army of demons _and_ defeating Kotaru_ and _saving Konoka from the clutches of the mage who had tried, and partially succeeded, at resurrecting the great demon beast Sukina.

And ever since Asuna and Kaede found each other just a couple days after getting separated from the rest of the group, the tall ninja girl had not said much. And even when she did speak it wasn't in her generally humorous, self-condensating way.

Asuna just wished that there was a way that she could take Kaede's mind off of Konoka for a while.

Suddenly there was rustling and the sound of voices could be heard. "Keep an eye out, Kelsie! I think its somewhere around here!"

And then Asuna and Kaede nearly ran right into the most unlikely pair ever. The man of the pair was dressed as archetypical swordsman, with rugged looking clothes a purely functional chest plate a huge backpack on his back with a broadsword strapped to it and a dagger strapped to his waist. The odd thing about the muscular man was that he appeared to be part dog. He had low hanging dog-ears, a dog muzzle, brown dog fur and the two girls could even make out a dog tail wagging back and forth.

The girl whose name was presumably Kelsie was an honest to goodness cat girl who was much shorter than the dog man, she was almost as cute as Makie and she had reddish-orange fur. She was also obviously a mage, what with the obligatory staff strapped to her back, at least a dozen wands tucked in her belt, a mace holstered on her right hip and the tattered grayish robes she wore.

"Umm… nice day for a walk, isn't it?" Asuna said nervously, not sure if the pair was a threat. Kaede seemed relaxed about the whole thing, but Asuna knew that that was not true having seen the ninja in action and having trained with her a few times. Kelsie seemed to find Asuna's statement funny, and the dog man had a hint of a smile on his face.

"Are you here for the bounty as well?" dog man asked.

"Bounty? What bounty? Kaede and I got separated from out companions by some kind of teleportation spell and now we're sort of lost in this jungle the kami only know where."

"My name is Kelsie Farthlail and this is my pet scratching post Po Ranthos!"

"Kelsie! What'd I tell you about those weird introductions!?"

"Never mind that we're bounty hunters investigating some feral tiger-dragons in the area. I don't suppose you seen any around by any chance?"

Asuna belatedly introduced herself and said that they had not seen any such thing, though she admitted to encountering a perverted octopod. Just remembering that encounter had Asuna shuddering all over again and thanking Kaede once again for saving her from it.

She was about to ask for directions to the nearest town when there came a lot of crashing sounds approaching from the jungle.

Out of the jungle, from the direction that Kaede and Asuna had come a few minutes earlier came three huge creatures that were a cross between a saber tooth tiger and a dragon. The largest of the three, apparently the alpha-leader, was preceding ahead the other two tiger-dragons. More crashing through the jungle informed the four travelers that they were being flanked by more tiger-dragons.

"I don't suppose I need to ask if you girls know how to fight?" Po said rhetorically.

"Heh, don't underestimate me. I been trained by a blood thirsty vampire that'd make these seem like oversized kittens," Asuna replied confidently.

"Nin. Sesha is still in training, de gozaru. I'll fight to my best ability, though."

"That's good to hear! Let's rock!"

…..

When Konoka woke up she noticed it was much darker, despite the small fire that had be set up by the man whose name she had yet to get. "Ah you're awake, and just as our dinner is ready, too. Perhaps now would be a good time to introduce Sekun, my student whose lap you're using as a pillow."

Noticing for the first time that her head was lying in someone else's lap, she looked up in found herself looking into the now blushing face of a handsome girl who was clad in a hakama not unlike the man with raven black hair who, oddly enough, had a contented look on her face.

"Mou. How many times have I asked you to introduce me properly Hajime-sensei?"

"My apologies Sekun, it's far too much fun to tease you. Her name is really Setsuna Sakurazaki."

"Sekun, huh? I like it; however I think I'll call you Sechan instead, it suits you better." Konoka said raising her hand right to point her finger at Setsuna, not incidentally taping her nose in the process. "And my name is Konoka Konoe."

Blushing even more, Setsuna was at first lost for words. And then, looking as though pleased with herself, she said "Alright than, but if you're going to insist on calling me 'Sechan' I'm going to have to call you Konochan."

She probably intended it as a threat, but Konoka was thrilled by this girl giving her such an intimate name. "Okay, you have yourself a deal Sechan!" Konoka exclaimed, glomping onto Setsuna's arm. The girl was now completely flabbergasted, so much so than Hajime had started laughing at her new woes…

[End Chapter Two]

Kabblah (myth)- Also known as the red string of fate (or, alternatively, the red thread of destiny), it's traditionally said to tied the ankles or the left or right wrists, depending on region, connecting two people who are fated to met and become lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstance. It's said to be unable to break, despite how much it may stretch or tangle.

Kabbla(spell)- Used as a way for a mage to help them to identify, keep track of and communicate with their partner even without a pactio, the Kabbla (the result of the thread binding spell) usually goes unnoticed by others, will pass through solid objects, doesn't get tangled and will stretch great distances. (a good example of the spell can be seen in the manga mini-series 'Kotonoha no Miko to Kotodama no Maho to', though another version of it is also used in a Negima!? OVA). And yeah there's a back story behind why Konoka and Setsuna, its just not yet time to expose that story quite yet.


End file.
